phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists
| image = 15.jpg | caption = A group of Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. | gender = Male and female (Even prior to transforming) | genderprogram = | age = | height = | nationality = | hometown=Danville | born = | created =Summer (During the Show) | nemesis = | profession = | band = | pband = | major = | affiliations= | signature = | parents = | creator = Heinz Doofenshmirtz | stepparents = | siblings = | stepsiblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children = | friends = | loveinterests = | pets = | title1 = | other1 = | title2 = | other2 = | title3 = | other3 = | title4 = | other4 = | first = "Night of the Living Pharmacists" | last = "Last Day of Summer" (Mentioned) | voice = Dan Povenmire | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= }} The " " were monsters/an invention created by Heinz Doofenshmirtz during "Night of the Living Pharmacists". He made them in order to humilliate his brother when he was about to announce Danville's new Water Tower, but they soon spread across all of Danville, almost overtaking the whole city. Thanks to the efforts of Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Candace Flynn and some other children, their threat was eventually neutralized, at least on Danville. Physical appearance During the transformation, electricity surrounds the person being transformed, and their body structure goes through a complete change that either happens slowly (Roger) or quickly (minor characters), but mostly the speed is varied. Once the transformation is over, the person will now look like Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but with their eyes looking in separate directions. The transformation has a minor change with animals: instead of the whole package, they become a mix between their species and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. This takes the form of them getting the chin, and the same clothing Doofenshmirtz wears on average. The only way to reverse the effects is to spray the infected person with water, since electricity transmits the transformation. However, the only side-effect is that some people will suffer some memory lost of the events before being infected. Personality and traits As far as sentience goes, the average Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist has only enough intelligence to walk around aimlessly and utter "Lots of me..." repeatedly. However, they were smart enough to destroy Phineas and Ferb’s rubber Ray to prevent people from being protected from their infection. However, like real zombies, they do show they can hear and understand noises, as when they hear a car after Buford's duckling sounded It's alarm. They also briefly showed the ability to say "Less of me", which they did as they took out their creator out of his house. Animal pharmacists are more aggressive than other pharmacists, though it’s implied that they also have the ability to infect others by touch. Skills and abilities As demostrated by the transformed Roger shortly after becoming a Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist, they spread by engaging in physical contact with, and use electricity to transfer the machine's effects to any living being. However, they cannot spread it on rubber, since the transformation is transmitted electrically. Defeat After making it to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Vanessa, and Doofenshmirtz all build a new machine that will spray water all over the town and turn everyone back to normal. Candace, Vanessa, Perry, and Ferb are all turned zombies as Phineas and Isabella make it to the top of the water tower. After Isabella confesses her love for Phineas, Phineas saves Isabella from being turned, but gets turned himself. Isabella avenges him by climbing up to the top, planting the machine, and activates it before she is turned into a zombie. The water sprays the whole town, transforming everyone back, with little memory of the past events. Phineas and Ferb join Isabella on the top of the water tower as they look into the sunrise. They then reveal that the city of Danville is walled in, meaning that the rest of the world is still zombiefied. Memorable quotes * "Lots of me..." -Standard by all. * "Lots of me...Let's go to traffic." -Transformed weatherperson. * "Back to you, Gordon." - Transformed co-helicopter pilot. * "Lots of me, baby..." - Transformed Martin the News Vendor * "Less of me..." -Said when taking the real Doofenshmirtz from DEI. * "Lots of me, I used to be Carl." - Transformed Carl Karl. * “Lots of me!”- Transformed Perry The Platypus * "...Lots of me?" - Vanessa after her transformation.. Appearances * "Night of the Living Pharmacists" * "Last Day of Summer" Trivia * The zombies are briefly mentioned in the song "Thank You for Coming Along". * This is the third time there has been clones of Doofenshmirtz. (Run Away Runway, Mom's in the House) * This is the second time zombies were in an episode. ("That's the Spirit") Category:Characters Category:M Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Schemes and inventions Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Lookalikes Category:Look Alikes